


Всяческие челюсти

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Rating: NC17, нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: о том, как молодая неопытная Люсиэлла сдуру пыталась завоевать уважение Еды. И о троллинге.
Kudos: 1





	Всяческие челюсти

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2011.

– …завелась у нас тут рыбина огромная, – распинался староста, показывая на море.  
На кромке прибоя лежала половинка какой-то бабы – как водится, подметая песочек выпотрошенными кишками.  
Вторая половинка отсутствовала, а рожа у бабы была страшная – караул.  
– Крови, – сказала девушка, нетерпеливо поведя плечами. – Крови принесите, идиоты.  
Тут же подали бурдючок со свиной кровью; девушка откупорила его, понюхала и, приподняв с одной стороны красное платье, направилась в воду.  
Остановилась, плеснула кровью вокруг себя, пошла дальше.  
Вдалеке показался треугольный плавник.  
С берега в дружном порыве застонали.  
\- Куть-куть-куть, моя махонькая, - ласково позвала Люсиэлла, выпуская хвосты и трансформируя нижнюю челюсть. – Ох, наемся…

\- Упырь у нас завелся, госпожа, - сетовали крестьяне. – Ходит по ночам, кровь из нас сосет…  
Люсиэлла сидела на веранде, хмурилась, накручивая на палец длинную прядь.  
\- Упырь, говорите, - сказала она. – Кровь, говорите.  
\- Ой, кровь, госпожа! – завели крестьяне. – Нет бы, как порядочный йома, кишки жрать…  
Люсиэлла стукнула кулаком по подлокотнику. Крестьяне попятились.  
Ну, будет этому упырю…

Выследить «упыря» удалось на раз – обычный тебе йома, только с поехавшей крышей. Люсиэлла глядела через окошко, как он прокрался в спальню невинной красавицы и, склонившись над девичьим ложем, длинными зубищами разорвал ей горло в кровавые лохмотья.  
А потом выбрался во двор и, воровато озираясь, побрел в город.  
Люсиэлла пронеслась мимо него невидимым порывом ветра, шагнула из подворотни навстречу, призывно покачивая бедрами.  
– Пойдем со мной, красавчик, – позвала она, заодно легко касаясь его ауры. Красавчик – а ведь и правда ничего, чернявый такой, с тонкими чертами, – уставился на нее во все глаза.  
Люсиэлла пошла по переулку, уверенная, что он послушно плетется следом.  
Она привела его в свой большой дом, уложила на постель и раздела, давая понять, как сильны ее руки. Йома лежал, подавленный ее огромной аурой, боясь шелохнуться. Люсиэлла аккуратно провела когтями по его груди, оставляя десять параллельных царапин.  
\- Слушай сюда, урод, - сказала она, ласково беря «красавчика» за жалкий поникший член. Йома затрясся крупной дрожью. – Это моя земля. Захочу – будешь свои яйца вытаскивать из глотки, а хуй искать в овраге. Захочу – будешь мне пятки лизать до конца твоей никчемной жизни, если я тебе оставлю язык. Захочу…  
\- Госпожа, - пропищал йома.  
Ого, смелый, восхитилась Люсиэлла.  
\- Ну?  
\- Госпожа, позволь своему жалкому рабу испить твоей кро…  
\- Тьфу, блядь, - огорченно сказала Люсиэлла, сжимая голову своего пленника.  
Мозги так и брызнули во все стороны.  
Люсиэлла машинально облизала липкие пальцы и потом долго отплевывалась: до чего ж невкусный этот убогий на голову, ох и мерзость.

– Госпожа, – простонала старуха. – Горе у нас завелось…  
– Какое? – Люсиэлла была голодная и потому несколько злая.  
– Гигантский крокодил в плавнях шебуршит, рыбаков…  
– Да вы охуели вконец! – прорычала Люсиэлла, вцепившись в перильца веранды. Перильца так и хрупнули. – Откуда вы вообще такие слова знаете!  
Просители спешно ретировались, не забывая отвешивать поклоны.  
К хренам эти попытки опекать Юг, чтобы уважали, подумала Люсиэлла.  
Чтобы уважали – надо всех жрать.

– Только на крокодиле сломалась? – Исли смахнул набежавшую слезу.  
– И не жалко тебе этих ходоков, – буркнул Ригальдо, подбрасывая в камин поленце.  
Чего ему самому было жаль, так это того, что забава закончилась.  
Издеваться над Люсиэллой было невыразимо весело.


End file.
